98765erfandomcom-20200214-history
Granny (film)
plot Jason one boy says to his friends Tom ,Vic, Michelle, Pete, Monica, Natalie and Kristine that he killed his grandmother passing around meats saying these are the oregon's once they all our grossed and doing their stuff they start to talk about things sex related for 20 minutes knowing Natalie is very horny Pete is like the jokester the rest are just themselves Jason suggests that they talk about their paranoia Pete makes some gross responds like a girl might bite his "tool" off and throw it in the backyard. finally it leads down to Tom who Natalie smacks on the head and Vic says "he didn't discuss his paranoia" Tom says his inspiration came from Jason's grandmother. they all agree to leave for an hour so Tom can set up the skit. one hour later they all come back Pete asks who would want a beer as Vic replies to get him one and Natalie says to get her one to Pete jokes around saying "hey get yourself one sweetcakes" then she replies "oh thank you your so sweet bastard" he says he will get her one. Jason says for him not to they all here creeking noises most of them think its crying the basement Pete says that he thinks they are crazy and cause he did not here anything. Jason says he will go down and check it out as he peaces them out he calls for Tom thinking that its just a prank but he notices that it was crying coming from Granny she takes an axe splits his head as he leans down and dies. Meanwhile Pete notices a signal at the least of he thinks it is the all go down into the basement except Monica she goes into the bathroom to put some makeup on she checks the door behind her in suspense Granny then pops out and stabs at her several times she falls down in her death running out of breath, all the friends find Jason's dead body it freaks out Natalie as Vic lies down to make sure who also Vic seems to be the most intelligent. they all notice that Monica has not came back so they check the upper rooms to the bathroom where they find Monica's body Pete finds Tom and yells at him claiming that Tom always takes it too far until Michelle notices granny in the attic. Tom and Pete quietly go upstairs to try to get her but the door to another room closes on Pete as Granny comes beats up Tom with a baseball bat who then opens the door and throws Pete out of the window leaving his dead corpse on the ground. Tom turns out to be still alive he notices Kristine running outside so he goes down to Michelle and Natalie after Vic finishes talking on the phone with the police. Tom and Natalie go out in the woods to look for Kristine she is strangled by Granny who was hiding out there ties up Kristine then violently chokes her to the ground, Granny dances away. Michelle notices Granny torturing the body of Kristine she goes to get Vic who she thinks she finds in the chair but Granny is there. Michelle runs and finds Vic in the hall who has a gun in his pocket they start to kiss but Granny finds them and kills Vic with knitting needles impaled into his eyes. Michelle finds Tom and Natalie by the basement and Tom decides to stay and hide safely while Michelle and Natalie go out to the car where Granny appears and kills Natalie with a suffocation of an air bag as she leans down and kisses Natalie's body over the bag. Tom bleeds to the death and gets pulled to death by Granny on the deck, Michelle grabs the gun from Vic's pocket and shoots Granny not knowing if she is dead. Michelle has a heart attack and falls down and dies from her attack. 3 days later it turns out to be a prank while the friends are mad at each other and Tom reveals the identity of Granny is his brother then strangely Michelle is haunting over them stalking over Vic, Kristine and Jason Katie Dugan as Michelle David Coleman as Jason Sava Popovic as Granny T.J. Bigbee as Vic Rebecca o Marah as Natalie Natalie Ohnona as Kristine John Stoops as Pete Tomi as Tom Ivan Veres as priest Boris Pavlovsky as ditchdigger